


A Drunk Person Spills Out Truth

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul was drunk and didn't recognize Eunhyuk.  Because he thought Eunhyuk was a nice stranger, Heechul decided to share his secret.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Person Spills Out Truth

It was actually Siwon who received a call from the bartender, who said that Heechul was really drunk and that they needed someone to fetch him and pay for the bills. Siwon would have done that if it weren't for the shooting for his drama so he passed that task to Eunhyuk, who just recently finished filming a variety show and was about to go home.

 

"Come on, Heechul. It's time to go home." Eunhyuk said as he held Heechul's arms to help him stand up.

 

"Who are you?" Heechul swayed to the side and tried to regain his balance by clutching Eunhyuk's arm.

 

"It's me, Eunhyuk."

 

"Eunhyuk? I don't know any Eunhyuk."

 

"I'm Eunhyuk from Super Junior."

 

"Super Junior? So that means... we're in the same boyband?... but how come I don't know you... I only know Siwon... Hankyung... Eeteuk... Kangin... uh... I really don't remember any Eunhyuk."

 

Eunhyuk simply sighed as he continued to guide Heechul out of the bar and hailed a taxi. "You only seem to remember your close friends and we're just not that close I guess."

 

"Where are you taking me?!?! I'm not going with a stranger!!!" Heechul struggled against Eunhyuk's hold especially when he saw that Eunhyuk was opening the door of the taxi.

 

"Okay, okay. Relax." Eunhyuk tried to calm down Heechul and apologized to the taxi driver. Instead of taking the taxi, they ended up walking which was really a hard thing to do considering that Heechul was leaning heavily on Eunhyuk or that sometimes he would way from side to side or sometimes simply drop to the ground.

 

They happened to pass by a noodle stand. Eunhyuk decided to bring Heechul there. He bought noodles for the both of them. He hoped that the noodles would make Heechul sober.

 

"Aaaww... it's so nice of you to buy this for me!!!" Heechul said but he couldn't seem to hold his chopsticks properly and therefore, couldn't eat. "What the heck is wrong with these chopsticks?!?! I think I need a new one."

 

Eunhyuk sighed again. "Here. Let me feed you."

 

"No!!! What do you think am I? I'm not a baby!!!"

 

After some more convincing, Heechul finally let Eunhyuk feed him. "Thanks! The noodles was delicious!!!" And then after a little while, Heechul vomited. Eunhyuk held Heechul's hair and rubbed his back as Heechul continud to vomit. Eunhyuk handed him a glass of water after vomiting. Eunhyuk wondered if this is what Hankyung or Siwon had to go through every time Heechul got heavily drunk.

 

"You're really nice." Heechul said. "And because you're nice. I think it's safe to tell you my secret."

 

"Heechul, I don't think that's a good idea. You'll probably regret it in the morning or that you'll probably kill me or something." Honestly, the idea of Heechul sharing a secret really scared Eunhyuk. They weren't close friends to begin with. Besides, if Heechul would know that Eunhyuk knows, Heechul might really kill him.

 

"I have a deep crush on Lee Hyukjae." Heechul confessed. Eunhyuk was glad that he wasn't holding anything at the moment becuase he would have probably dropped it. "I want to be closer to him but every time I try, we just became more awkward with each other. I want to do fanservice with him too!!! He only does it with Sungmin and Donghae. Maybe it had something to do with their family names being Lee. Should I change my name to Lee? Lee Heechul still sounds awesome!!!"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Fuck! My head hurts..." Heechul had a hangover the next morning. "Hankyung!!! Get me some aspirin!!!" He was surprised when it was Eunhyuk, who entered in his room and brought a glass of water and an aspirin. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

 

"I never thought that taking care of a drunk could be so tiring so I decided to just crash to sleep at the couch." Eunhyuk said.

 

Heechul took his aspirin and almost choked when he found out that it was Eunhyuk, who fetched him yesterday. "So you mean to say it wasn't Siwon or Hankyung who fetched me yesterday."

 

"No. It was me."

 

"Did I say or do anything weird?"

 

"You're always weird."

 

"Yah!!!" Heechul slapped Eunhyuk's arm. "Answer my question!!"

 

"Aw... " Eunhyuk rubbed his arm. "You were so drunk yesterday that you don't even know me."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. You said you don't know anyone by the name of Eunhyuk but I was a nice stranger anyway so you decided to spill your secret to me. It's funny how you can't remember who Eunhyuk is when you're drunk but could easily admit that you have a crush on Lee Hyukjae." Eunhyuk smirked.

 

"Shit..."

 

"Let's be close friends from now on." Eunhyuk placed an arm around Heechul's waist. He leaned closer and whispered. "Very close friends." The tone of Eunhyuk's voice made Heechul shiver and the small hairs on his skin stand.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my drunk friends. Hahahahaha~!! Comments kudos shall be loved~!
> 
> Fic poster is credited by the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
